I Gotta Get Out of Here!
by ilikebagels
Summary: Kagome has the perfect life at 10 years old. She is the princess of Japan, her parents love her, the whole country adores her, but then everything changes one day on a rare visit outside the mansion walls. Her mother gets shot, and a month later, her fath
1. The Saddest News in the World

"Kagome! Get down here this instant!" Kaede screeched.

Little ten year old Kagome sighed. She stood up gracefully from her toys that littered her play room floor and brushed her skirt with her hands, straightened her hair, and turned her bracelet around the right way, trying to prolong the inevitable.

"KAAGGGOOOMMEEE!" Kaede yelled again. Kagome rolled her eyes and said quietly, "Coming you overgrown snot blob." Kagome quickly ran down the stairs of her mansion, down to the dining room, which was three stories below her play room.

Kagome was the princess of Japan. She was the apple of her parent's eyes. She had silky black hair down to her shoulders, although it was almost always tied up with a ribbon. Her chocolate brown eyes were full of kindness and honesty, and they showed no sign of spoilage. She was delicate for her age, and she was cherished by the whole country. No child like her deserved to experience what was about to happen.

"Yes, Kaede?" Kagome said, trying to act innocent.

Kaede had to smile at the child. Although she was almost always up to mischief, she was a sweet girl.

Kaede was the head maid for the Higurashi Mansion, although she was more like a grandmother to Kagome than a maid. Kaede was 82 years old, but she still had a ton of energy within her. She was always yelling or shouting orders to the other maids of the mansion, and if she wasn't doing that, she was with Kagome, pampering her or helping her in some way.

"Kagome," she started, "today, you get to go outside the mansion and go shopping with your mom and dad! How does that sound?"

Kagome yelped and shouted with joy while jumping around the room. Her parents always kept her inside, so no one from the outside could harm her. Kaede giggled, which was odd for a lady her age, at the sight in front of her. Kagome had started a little dance, shaking her hips and bouncing up and down at the same time. Then suddenly, she stopped in mid-bounce.

"Wait." she said, sounding sad and disappointed. "There has to be a catch. What is it?"

Kaede groaned. Ah, yes. The catch. She had completely forgotten.

"Well… you have to be with your parents at all times, no straying whatsoever. You also have to be in disguise, wearing sunglasses, a jacket, pants, and a scarf. You won't stick out that badly, considering the fact that it is winter. But you can't take any of those items off, no matter what."

Now it was Kagome's turn to groan. "Are you serious?"

Kaede nodded, her eyes saying 'Disagree and you are grounded.' Kagome straightened up at the look she was receiving and smiled, realizing that she really was going outside the mansion.

"YES!" she shouted.

"Mom, look at that bear! He looks so cute, just like daddy, except that the bear is pink!"

Queen Higurashi chuckled and glanced at her husband. He smiled and blushed; the bear was furry and slightly fat.

Not that King Higurashi was fat, really. More like pudgy. He was a man well into his thirty's, and he had the look of a man who got respect when he needed it. He wasn't mean at all, except to the people who came before him, begging for forgiveness for murdering someone. Or something slightly less. But that was it.

Queen Higurashi, or Joy Higurashi (I made up her name), as she made everyone call her, was a timid woman, although she helped rule Japan with her husband. She was a pretty woman, and townspeople called her 'Joyful' Higurashi. She always had a smile on her face, unless her daughter or husband were in trouble. Then the guns came out. No, not real guns, no worries, but her guns of power. She made sure that day and night, her family was in good health and happiness.

"Do you want it, sweetie? We could get it for you, if you like." Joy said, beaming at the look on her daughter's face.

"Oh, that would be so cool! I could add that bear to my collection. And I could name him after daddy! Yeah!" Kagome said, clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

King Higurashi fake sighed, and Queen Higurashi patted her husband on the back while smiling.

"OH! Mommy! Could we go on that ride?" Kagome squealed and pointed to a roller coaster.

Joy's face changed into a look of concern. The ride looked dangerous, and they might blow their cover if their sunglasses or scarves blew off. Joy turned back to her daughter and sighed. The look on Kagome's face was pleading.

'Aw, what the heck? She never gets outside anyways. What could one ride hurt?'

She nodded and Kagome jumped and ran to the line. Joy tugged on King Higurashi's sleeve, urging him to get in line, too. He rolled his eyes, but reluctantly joined Kagome in line.

"Just two more people, mommy! Look!" Kagome said, not letting her excitement dwindle.

Finally, they were on the ride. Queen Higurashi tried to tighten her scarf and sunglasses, but it was hard, so she gave up. Kagome sat in-between her parents, smiling like a maniac.

"Okay, passengers, get ready to have some fun! Please buckle your seatbelts and hold on tight, 'cause this is going to be bumpy!" the announcer said over the intercom.

Suddenly, the roller coaster lurched forward, and Kagome started screaming.

"WWWWWWWWWEEEEEEE!" she screeched at the top of her lungs. Her father flinched and held his hands over his ears. Queen Higurashi smiled and whispered to Kagome to calm down.

Then they reached the top. A huge gust of wind gushed forth towards the Higurashi family, and all of their sunglasses and scarves were blown off. The King and Queen gasped, but Kagome enjoyed herself the entire ride, not noticing that she wasn't wearing the articles of clothing anymore.

When the ride ended, the family was bombarded with people. Paparazzi, news people, and kids who wanted an autograph. Somehow, the whole park had suddenly found out that the royal commanders of the country were in the theme park.

Kagome started to get uncomfortable from the cameras and people, not used to this attention. She wriggled out of her mother's grasp and ran to the nearest bathroom.

"Kagome! No!" her mother yelled. Joy ran after her daughter, not wanting to lose her.

Sadly, Kagome would lose her mother.

All of a sudden, three gun shots ran out, and Queen Joy Higurashi lay, bleeding, on the floor of the theme park.

Kagome whipped around at the sound of the gun, and saw her mother on the ground. She gasped and ran to her, screaming, "Call 911! Please! Some one help!"

She reached her mother and broke down in tears. Her father ran up behind her and his eyes widened to the size of elephants.

"No." he whispered.

Joy coughed up blood, but managed to get out a few words. "John, I'm not- going to make it through- I just want to- say- I love you. Remarry- be happy." Then she turned painfully to Kagome, who was sobbing, and said, "Kagome, take- my necklace- it'll remind- you of me. Be strong- my darling." And then the beloved queen of Japan died.

Kagome opened her eyes, although they were clouded with tears. She clutched her mother's jacket, not ever wanting to let go. Kagome glanced at her mother's neck and saw the necklace. On the end of a gold chain, a black symbol hung, the center of it swirled with gold. Kagome sobbed one more time, then turned around to her father and they held each other while the paramedics and police officers crowded around them.


	2. Surprise!

RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!

The sound of the annoying alarm clock jolted Kagome awake. She opened her eyes quickly, her forehead sweating.

'Thank goodness. It was only a dream.' She thought. 'Although it was a dream of a memory. I never want to relive that again!'

She wiped her brow, relieved that it was only a nightmare. Kagome had dreamt about her mom's assassination. It had to be the 100th time that she had had that dream. No matter what she tried, she just couldn't forget that day that happened eight years ago. That horrible day that her mother died.

Kagome shivered, but stood up and walked towards her walk-in closet. She threw open the door and took a deep breath. She smiled, walking up and down the rows of clothes. She picked out one of her uniforms. It was a white sailor shirt, the collar brown, with a pink bow tying it off at the neck. Her skirt was a brown plaid that was pleated. She sighed, knowing that, although she was a princess, she had to wear what Kaede told her to wear for her lessons. She wished that she had some punk clothes, but no, her wretched stepmother wouldn't let her have anything that wasn't proper and prissy. Kagome sighed again, knowing that she was powerless against her stepmother.

Her dad had remarried a month after her mother's death, taking his wife's last words too seriously. He also remarried because he knew that he could not run Japan by himself. The bad thing was that he married a horrible woman.

Her name was Kikyo, a young woman only about 25. She was very intelligent, however, and had a good head for politics, so John (that is his name now, if you haven't noticed) married her. Kagome hated her from the start.

First, she made Kagome stay inside the mansion at all times; Kagome hadn't left the giant house since her dad married the woman. Second, she got rid of all of Kagome's clothes, and replaced them with stiff, bland, suits and dresses. Mind you, Kagome was a punk.

A kind punk at that, but she still had an attitude of independence. She hardly ever let Kikyo boss her around; she let her father do that. Which meant that whatever Kikyo wanted, she got it. And that really sucked.

Kikyo had changed the laws of Japan. She had made sure that everyone in her country was obeying her and her only. But that didn't work to well. So the prisons were crowded with "traitors" and people who she didn't like.

Kagome checked to make sure her raven black hair was straight, her light makeup on right, and last, but most definitely not least, she made sure her mother's necklace was around her neck, as always. Ever since that day, Kagome had worn that necklace, even if it clashed horribly with her outfit. Boy, Kikyo would throw a fit about that necklace every time the family gave a party. She claimed that she was shaming her by dressing horribly.

Which was completely idiotic, considering the fact that Kikyo dressed like a slut. At such parties, she would wear a short dress, black waist down, red waist up. It was usually strapless, and had black gloves to go along with it. Ugly to boot. Kagome snorted at the memory of the first time she saw Kikyo in said dress.

Kagome headed down to the classroom, which was a small room in the basement that held all of the things necessary for school. Globes, textbooks, whiteboards, a small library, a computer, and one desk. That desk was for Kagome.

Kagome was never let out of the mansion, ever since that fateful day. So that meant no public or private schools. Just her lessons with Kaede every day.

"Greetings, Princess Kagome." Sango, a maid there, said, bowing to Kagome.

Kagome giggled and said, "Sango, no one's around. Call me Kagome or Kags, 'k? You know how I hate that 'Princess' and 'Your Majesty' stuff."

Sango smiled and nodded. She quickly lost her proper posture and shifted her weight to her left foot while putting her hand on her hip. "Off to lessons again?"

Kagome sighed and nodded. "Horrible things. At least I get a slightly better education than you do, going to public school."

Sango snorted. "Yeah, you only say that 'cause you wish you could go to public school."

Kagome frowned. "Yeah." she whispered.

Sango suddenly felt guilty. "Aw, cheer up." she said, putting her arm around Kagome's shoulders. "Someday, the bitch- I mean Queen Kikyo- will be dead, and you will be free to do as you please."

Kagome smiled and hugged Sango. "Thanks. You always know how to cheer me up. I'm so incredibly lucky that I have at least one friend. I hate this stupid stuffy castle!"

Sango nodded and was about to say something back, but then she noticed Kikyo turning around the corner, and she quickly stepped away from Kagome.

"Huh?" Kagome said.

Sango nodded quickly to Kikyo, who was coming up quickly. Kagome took a sharp intake of breath and stood up straightly.

"Well, well, well." Kikyo said venomously. "Shouldn't you be at your lessons, Kagome?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Shouldn't you be getting your daily Botox treatment, Kikyo?"

Sango snorted and her hand flew up to her mouth, trying to hold in laughter.

Kikyo glared at both of them, then turned on her heel and left them to their giggles. Then they both burst out in laughter.

"Geez, my little Kagome's got spunk!" Sango said while clapping her on the back. "But you really should be getting to your lessons."

Kagome sighed and said, "Ok."

"Pythagorean Theorem is what, Kagome?" Kaede asked. Kaede was the teacher for Kagome.

"A squared plus B squared equals C squared. Now can we do something else? Like not doing school work?" Kagome said tiredly.

Kaede smiled at the girl, knowing she had worked hard, and decided that she would give Kagome her "early birthday present". At least that was what she was going to tell Kikyo when she found out that she had given Kagome punk clothes.

"Ok, you worked hard today Kagome, so I have a present for you!" Kaede said excitedly while fishing through her desk.

"What, is it a pop quiz?" she said, sighing.

Kaede shook her head as she found the box in her desk.

Kagome's eyes widened and she grabbed the box and ripped it open. She gasped and squealed and hugged the clothes tightly. The first outfit was a white tank top with a purple checked button up collared shirt, along with khaki pants and a black belt. The second outfit was a bright yellow top that had a black string running through the neck, and tied together at the neck. It went along with a black plaid skirt. Kaede also got her two pairs of shoes; one pair was blue Converse with black and white striped socks, and the other red high tops that went half way up to calves.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she yelled, jumping up and down.

Kaede smiled at the sight and said, "Go try them on."

In two seconds flat Kagome was upstairs changing with the speed of a demon. Kaede held her ears as she heard Kagome scream again. All the way from 4 stories up.

"No." Sango said firmly.

"Please! Just rush over to your house and get some clothes for skating, and then come back here! I finally have clothes to skateboard in, and you don't want to! Please, Sango, my bestest friend in the world!" Kagome pleaded while on her knees.

Sango widened her eyes and covered Kagome's mouth. "If you keep saying that, then I'll get fired! You know I'm not allowed to even smile at you!"

Kagome grinned, an idea coming on.

Sango then said, "Don't even…"

"OH SANGO, MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD, LET'S SING SONGS AND DANCE AND PLAY AND PRANCE ABOUT AND THEN''

"Ok, I'll do it! Just SHUT UP!"

Kagome smiled sweetly, then ran to her four-post bed to get her clothes and her skateboard.

"Yee haw!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. Kikyo had left for the rest of the day on a business trip, so Kagome was making good use of this time. She knew her father didn't give a rat's ass on who she was friends with, so she and Sango skated around the entire mansion, exploring every nook and cranny.

"I can't believe we are doing this!" Sango shouted to Kagome, sliding down a banister on her skates.

"My dad doesn't care! He's too good-natured and sloppy to care! Oh, I love him so much!" she laughed.

Kagome popped an ollie and skidded to a stop in front of the front double doors. She turned to Sango, twisting all the way around, and said, "Besides, what could possibly happen?"

"Kagome Higurashi! What in the world are you doing!" a voice screeched from behind her.

Kagome flinched, and Sango gasped and quickly stood up straight, seeing who it was.

"Um… Hi, Kikyo." Kagome said nervously, turning around slowly to face her stepmother, who was fuming and completely red in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO SKATEBOARD, IN THE HOUSE OR OTHERWISE! GOD DAMN YOU, GIRL! AND WHEN I BROUGHT A GUEST, TOO!" Kikyo screamed at the top of her lungs.

That's when Kagome noticed a young man standing behind her. He was obviously demon, from the fangs and ears, and the fact that Kagome was a miko. He had long brown hair tied up in a ponytail, and what looked like a royal headband on his head. Kagome recognized him immediately. His name was Koga, and he was the prince of the demon wolf tribe.

He smirked at Kagome's scared and nervous face and bowed. "Now, now, it's quite alright. I don't care if she chooses to skateboard. Although I can admit that her taste in clothes are quite like an urchin's."

Kagome held back the urge of strangling him, for he displayed his ego on his sleeve. She could tell they were not going to get along.

Kikyo took a deep breath and said, quietly, as though trying to force down her anger, "Kagome, go upstairs and change into something suitable to wear in the presence of Prince Koga."

Kagome nodded, quietly walking back up the stairs, passing a stunned Sango. She was scared half to death that she was going to be fired.

Kagome grumbled when she reached her room. She stomped to her closet and picked out a green skirt/jacket combination. The jacket was a dark olive green, with light yellow designs around the collar. A light tank top was underneath it, and the jacket was buttoned in the middle, halfway covering the top. The skirt was the same dark olive green, with light yellow designs running up one side. She put on brown boots and green earrings. She was about to leave her room when she heard, very clearly, "Don't forget to put on your tiara!"

Kagome yelled at this. She hated the tiara. It was prissy and it was itchy. But she obeyed, or else she would probably get slapped.

When she got down there, however, she did get a slap in the face. A very hard one, in fact.

"Kagome, you are engaged to Prince Koga."

"WHAT!"


	3. Escape

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kagome was throwing a fit in her room. It was really unusual for someone as kind and sweet as Kagome to be doing so, but this was a special occasion.

She had been in her room for five hours, throwing stuff around, screaming "WHY! WHY ME!" Her father was outside the door, as he had been for the past five hours. He knew about the engagement, but he had thought Kagome would understand. The marrying age for princesses was coming up, and if she didn't get married then, then she could never get married. (Just made it up)

Kagome was now lying on her bed, sobbing like there was no tomorrow. 'I'm too young to get married! And Prince Koga is so conceited, that talk down there went horrible! What am I supposed to do?'

Knock knock! Someone at the door interrupted Kagome's thoughts.

"GO AWAY!" she screamed.

"Umm… Kagome, it's me, Sango. I just came to see how you were doing." Sango said, her voice muffled from outside the door.

Kagome smiled slightly. Sango could cheer her up. "Come in!"

Sango tried to open the door, but found it locked. "Kagome? I think the door is locked."

Kagome looked at her door and realized she had bolted all twelve locks that closed the door. No way was her father going to kick the door down. She unlocked them and then opened the door to hug Sango. Then Kagome felt something behind Sango's back. It was hard, but caved when Kagome pushed on it.

She stepped away from Sango to see her grinning like a maniac. "Alright… what is that behind your back?" Kagome asked.

Sango pulled out from behind her back a large duffle bag. Kagome's eye widened, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"No." was her flat out answer.

"Please Kagome, consider it! You can live at my house for awhile while my parents are gone! Come on, just for a few weeks or so. You can even go to my school!"

Kagome stopped at that. Sango knew very well that one of the things Kagome wanted most was to go to a public school with kids her age. Sango smiled at the look on Kagome's face.

"Then it's settled. Pack a few clothes, take a bit of Kinkyho's money and we are on our way!" Sango said enthusiastically.

Kagome smiled nervously, thinking, 'This can not turn out good. But… heck, what could possibly happen?' Kagome raised an eyebrow, thinking she had heard that some where else, but couldn't think of it. She shrugged it off. Her mind and Sango were right. Nothing was going to happen. Right?

"Ow!" Kagome screamed. Sango was doing her hair, and doing a very horrible job at that.

Sango's plan was that she would disguise Kagome as another maid in the mansion. They would leave at the end of Sango's shift, and walk the five blocks to Sango's house. If Kikyo questioned, they had a story ready.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But gosh, you have thick hair!" Sango said. She finally pulled Kagome's hair through a pony tail holder and stood back to admire her work. Kagome had two pigtails high on her head, with two wisps of hair coming down. She had dressed her in an extra maid uniform, which was a blue and white sailor top with a blue skirt that had white frills on the bottom. She also had on knee socks and black heels. Sango smiled and said, "You look completely different. But still the same beautiful Kagome."

Kagome blushed and said, "Yeah, thanks, but now I have to pack. What should I take?"

Sango shrugged. "I don't know. Like I said, take a few pairs of clothes and some one Kinkyho's money. That means you can buy new clothes. And I know for sure that you have some extra money stashed somewhere. Don't worry about it."

Kagome turned to her closet. She knew that practically nothing in there passed for punk, but she would manage.

About an hour later, she picked out a pair of jeans with a red belt, a grey pleated skirt, a shirt that was blue with an English flag on it, a red skirt that was layered and was chopped off mid thing at a slant, a shirt/vest combination that went with a denim skirt, and her pajama's, which was a pink shirt that said 'Candy' on it and some yellow sweat pants. She also packed the clothes that Kaede had given her earlier. She also put about 2,000 dollars in her purse. Sango had practically had a spaz attack when she saw the amount of money she had. Kagome told her to be quiet and she would give her 200 of it. Sango went real quiet after that.

Soon, they were on their way. But Sango turned around suddenly and said to Kagome, "Your necklace. Everyone in the mansion knows you got it from your mother and would never let any one touch it."

Kagome's hand flew up to her neck. She said fiercely, "There is no way in hell that I am leaving with out this necklace."

Sango's eyes widened and she stepped away from Kagome. Kagome rarely cussed. When she did, she was being dead serious.

Kagome just tucked the necklace into her shirt and continued on her way, head held high. Sango cautiously followed her.

They went on for a few minutes, almost reaching the front doors. But then a voice came from behind them.

"Going somewhere, maids?" Koga said. Kagome and Sango turned around really quickly, startled at the sound of someone's voice. Kagome's eyes widened, and she stepped behind Sango.

Koga laughed mockingly. "No need to be afraid of me, maid. I won't hurt you… much. That is, unless you enjoy a good fuck. If not, then be afraid."

Kagome gasped. He continued on, laughing still.

Sango turned around, getting scared for her friend. "Did you hear that?"

Kagome nodded. "I can't believe it. He doesn't know me, or so he thinks, and then he harasses me! I don't even want to know what he would do to me if I married him." She shuddered and Sango put her arm around her shaking shoulders. She smiled slightly, trying to cheer Kagome up.

"Relax. That means that he didn't recognize you! And that also means that any one else will recognize you from here on out! Now, let's go."

And just like that, Kagome was free.


	4. Settling In

"Sango! Your house is incredible!" Kagome screamed as she dropped her suitcase by the door of Sango's home.

Sango looked at Kagome weirdly after she walked into the house. "Kagome, my house is one story, three bedrooms, and one and a half bathrooms. The coolest thing about it is that it has a small swimming pool in the backyard that is about an eighth of your swimming pool. What is so incredible about it?"

Kagome whipped around to face Sango. Her eyes were glistening, and she spoke in a far away voice. "Sango, I have lived in a seven story house my whole life. I walk up and down stairs day and night. My bedroom is on the fourth floor. I love this house!" she finished, screaming.

Sango rolled her eyes but smiled at Kagome's attitude of the house. She had thought that Kagome might be a little disappointed at how small it was.

"OOOO, can I got see the bedroom I get to stay in?" Kagome squealed. Sango smiled and nodded. Kagome jumped and ran to the room.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Sango jumped at the noise and ran to answer it. Her nerves just happened to be tightened and stretched at the moment.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, Sango!" a voice said on the other line, teasingly.

Sango sighed. "What do you want Miroku?" she asked.

"Well… I was wondering, since you probably aren't that busy, if we could…"

Sango quickly searched for an excuse. "Um… actually Miroku, I am. My… um… cousin is in for a month or two and I was going to show her around the city. You know, she came from really far away." Sango thought in her head, 'Yeah. Five blocks is really far away.'

Then Sango heard a small humming sound, "Hmm…"

Then Miroku spoke. "How about I invite Inuyasha over and we can explore together? Hm? How about that?"

Sango actually considered it. Kagome needed to meet a few people, or else she would never survive in high school. But Miroku and his perversion…

Sango gave in.

Sango was tapping her foot impatiently. Kagome was still inside, getting ready to go. She had to change out of the maid's uniform and refix her hair. Kagome hated high-pigtails with a passion. She was also trying to decide what to wear on her first night outside the mansion.

Sango started pacing back and forth. 'Where in the world could they possibly be?'

And then their car pulled up. Sango yelled, "Finally! What took you guys so long?"

Miroku, an 18 year old with short black hair pulled back into a ponytail, said casually, "What, did you really want to see me that badly, honey?"

Sango fumed and Inuyasha laughed. Inuyasha was a dog hanyou with long silver hair down to his butt and yellow eyes. Two dog ears also sat on top of his head.

"Sango, calm down. We just wanted to stop by McDonalds and get some snackage. Take a chill pill, please."

Sango took a deep breath and said, "Ok, fine. Just come inside and wait for awhile. My… er… cousin… is still getting ready."

They all sat around the TV playing Halo. Suddenly, Kagome came jogging down the stairs. She only had khaki pants on and a bra.

"Hey, Sango, I didn't like that shirt, it was too preppish, and I can't remember where I left my suitcase. Ah! There it is!"

She ran immediately to it, not even taking a side glance to the couch. Inuyasha and Miroku turned around and both of their eyes widened. Then Miroku got a perverted grin on his face.

Kagome found a shirt and tossed it over her shoulder. She walked to the fridge, saying, "I hope you don't mind if I have a soda. I'm so…" and then she closed the refrigerator. And looked at the couch. And then she screamed.

Sango ran to her friend and yelled, "For God's sake, Kagome, put on your shirt!"

Miroku and Inuyasha started laughing their heads off. The same thoughts were running through their heads. 'Damn, that girl was hot.' Although, Miroku was thinking Sango was hotter.

Kagome and Sango came out from behind the refrigerator and Kagome was as red as a beet. She quickly walked to the nearest couch (which just happened to be separate from everyone else) sat down, and looked at her feet.

Sango jogged to the small table by the door and grabbed her purse. Then she said, trying to get everyone's mind off what happened, "Let's get going, guys!"

Sango was driving the car, so that left Miroku to be in the front seat and Inuyasha and Kagome in the back seat. Kagome was still blushing, and Inuyasha still let loose a chuckle every now and then.

Miroku was noticing the uncomfortable silence in the car, so her said, "So, Kagome, tell us about yourself. Where do you live, hobbies, you know, the whole shebang."

Kagome smiled nervously and said, "Well, as you know my name is Kagome, and I used to live in… umm… Hiroshima." She thought quickly, saying the first city that came to her mind.

Miroku said in an awed voice, "Dang, Kagome, that's really far away."

She nodded, glad that he believed her. "Yeah, but I just love my cousin so much." she said in a mushy voice.

Sango smiled, then flipped Kagome off.

Kagome smiled back and said, "Nah, I don't love her that much." Inuyasha snorted. Kagome, surprised that he was actually listening, glanced over at him. "Anyways, I just came down here to see the city. Especially since my aunt and uncle are gone, we can have some fun. I absolutely hate rules." Kagome said with a disgusted look on her face.

Sango laughed, knowing that half of what Kagome said was true. Kagome did hate rules with a passion, but it was hilarious that they were buying this. Especially since Inuyasha was supposedly the King of Sneakiness, or that was what he called himself.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Inuyasha's sharp voice saying, "Hey, Kagome, isn't your name the same as the princess's?"

Kagome and Sango froze. Then Miroku yelled, "Sango, watch out!" Sango swerved and quickly dodged a pedestrian.

"What the hell was that about!" Miroku and Inuyasha screamed.

"No… nothing." Sango stuttered. "I just… umm…"

"Oh, look, an ice cream parlor!" Kagome screamed.

Miroku, Inuyasha, and even Sango turned to look at Kagome oddly.

"And…?" Sango said questioningly.

"Well… um… my step-mom never lets me get any luxuries, including ice cream." She lied quickly.

Sango let out a breath that she hadn't even known she was holding in.

"

Oh. Then let's go get some." Miroku said.

"THIS STUFF IS DELICIOUS!" Kagome screeched while licking her chocolate ice cream with Oreo cookie crumbles on top. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha all were staring at her oddly again.

They all had sat down at a table in the crowded ice cream parlor, and now it was quiet. Except for the occasional shout from Kagome.

But Kagome had been thinking the entire time she was eating her ice cream. 'Hmm… Miroku and Inuyasha seem nice. Although Inuyasha seems a little distant. I wonder if they don't include him a lot? Or maybe he is just like that.'

"Inuyasha," Kagome started, "you seem really quiet. Got something on your mind or are you just tired?"

Inuyasha turned his head to the curious girl. He raised an eyebrow and said, "None of your business, wench."

Kagome gasped. "Excuse me? What did you call me?"

Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms after putting his ice cream done. "You heard me, wench."

Kagome glared at him. "Why am I a wench? Why am I not Kagome?"

He turned his head away, nose high in the air. "Because I said so."

Sango fumed and Miroku sighed. 'Every time he meets a new girl, he has to be all high and mighty. For crying out loud, Yash!"

Sango said angrily, "Inuyasha, don't talk to the p… I mean, my cousin, like that! That's completely rude!"

Kagome smiled and said, "No, Sango, it's ok. I'm sure he doesn't mean it. And anyways, it doesn't matter."

Inuyasha said, "Oh yeah, sure… wait. What did you say?" He turned to her with a confused look on his face.

She smiled at him, and for some reason, his stomach seemed to flutter. She said, "It doesn't matter. As long as you don't hate me, I'm fine."

After that, everyone was quiet. Especially Inuyasha.

Sango said suddenly, "Ok, how about we go shopping? Kagome's evil step-mom didn't pack her any good clothes, so we are going to buy some new stuff. You guys want to help?"

Inuyasha cringed at the thought, but Miroku grinned. "As long as I get to watch her try on lingerie."

Kagome had the pleasure of smacking him upside the head.

"Oh, Kagome, try on the red and black shirt." Sango said.

They were at the mall, much to the displeasure of the boys. They had been there for three hours and already bought seven outfits. But Kagome still had 1,300 left. Well, technically, she had 1,100 because she promised to give Sango 200.

"Ok." she said through the dressing room door.

Two minutes later, she came out in a three-quarter sleeve shirt that had red on the slaves and around the collar, and the rest was black. It wasn't that tight, but it looked good on Kagome. Her pants were baggy and light brown with a tan belt. Kagome struck a few poses while Sango giggled.

"Oh, Kagome, before I forget, I wanted to show you that club down the street, so after this let's go somewhere else to get dancing clothes." Sango said matter-of-factly.

Miroku immediately lit up. "Can we go too?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, although deep down he wanted to find out more about this Kagome girl. Going to a club with her would be the perfect way to do so.

Sango smiled sweetly and said, "If you carry our bags for us, then you can."

Miroku gasped dramatically and went down on two knees, begging, "Please, Sango, anything but that! Kiss you, rub your butt, anything but that!"

Sango still smiled and shook her head. Miroku sighed, but said, "Fine. But Inuyasha has to carry some too."

"What!" Inuyasha shouted.

Miroku smiled at him. Inuyasha knew immediately that he would lose this fight, so he sighed and sat down, agreeing.

Ten minutes later they were out the door, Inuyasha and Miroku lugging the girls' bags.

Sango stopped in front of a fancy store. It looked like it had good clothes for clubbing.

"Let's go in here." she said.

Inuyasha and Miroku sat bored in two chairs near the dressing rooms. Sango and Kagome bustled around the store, picking out clothes here and there.

By the time Sango and Kagome had finished picking out outfits, two hours had passed. Not that Inuyasha and Miroku didn't enjoy watching the girls model for them, but sitting for two hours and really numb your butt.

Sango had picked out an all black outfit. The top was a tank top that had black ruffles going down it. Her skirt was a black mini skirt with sparkly gems here and there. Her shoes were long black boots up to her knees, and they laced up the whole way. She also picked out a necklace that had a dark blue star on the end of it and purple heart shaped earrings.

Kagome picked out a halter top that was made out of goldish-brown silk and stayed open in the back; the only thing that held the back together was four strings connecting the top. Her skirt was pleated and brown with white ruffles at the bottom. Her shoes were open in the back but closed in the front, and they were brown plaid. The socks that went with them were the same color of brown plaid and went up to her knees.

They drove to Miroku's house first because he was the closest. Except that he couldn't open the door with his key because he is an idiot. So Sango had to help him, which left Inuyasha and Kagome in the car.

Kagome coughed, getting irritated at the awkward silence. So she ended it. "So… have a good day?" she said.

He shrugged. "Sort of. Except for the whole shopping thing. God, you girls shop like mad!" He shuddered.

Kagome laughed, and Inuyasha smiled at it. It was bubbly and true, like it came from deep down. Kagome stopped laughing and said, "Can I help you?"

He shook his head and said, "Kagome, why was your step-mom horrible to you? You seem like a nice person to me." And then he blushed at what he said.

Kagome smiled sadly and said, "My mom died when I was ten. Her last wishes were for my father to be happy and remarry. He took it a little too literally and married a month after she died. The thing was he married a grouchy woman. But my mother gave me this necklace before she died." Kagome pulled out her mother's gold necklace. Inuyasha gasped at it and said, "It's beautiful. I'm sorry about your mother, by the way."

She shook her head, still smiling sadly. "It's ok. You didn't do anything. The sad thing is, we don't know who killed her. We never found out. I think it might have been a full demon, because they are usually the sneakiest. But I don't know." And then she sighed.

Inuyasha scooted closer to her and put his arm around her, trying to comfort her. Kagome smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Then Sango came back and they quickly split apart.

They dropped Inuyasha off and went home. Kagome put her clothes away and then went immediately to bed. But before she fell asleep, her last thoughts were about the silver haired hanyou.


	5. The Beginning

"Kagome… Kagome… WAKE UP!" Sango shouted.

Kagome screamed and sat up straight in her bed. "WHAT!" she yelled back hoarsely. It was now Monday, and that meant the first day of school for Kagome.

"Kagome, you have to get up. School starts in a half-hour." Sango said while exiting the room. She exited at the right time, because five seconds later, Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs in joy.

Kagome ran around her room, looking for the perfect outfit to wear to the first day of school. Eventually, she picked out a blue tank top that said 'I hate you' and then threw a red jacket over it. Her jeans were the brown pants with the tan belt that she had bought yesterday. She also put on the red high tops Kaede gave her, her necklace, and a pair of cherry earrings.

"Sango, I'm ready to go!" Kagome yelled.

"K!" Sango yelled back. She came down the hall and grabbed her keys off of the kitchen table. She was wearing a plain back shirt with white jeans and a belt that connected with an old fashioned seatbelt and had bottle caps for decoration (have you ever seen those belts? They are the best!) She also had on dangly earrings with blue stars on the ends, black wristband on her left wrist, and multi-colored Converse.

When Kagome and Sango got in the car, Kagome started wondering how Sango got Kagome enrolled at her high school. So Kagome brought the question up.

"Sango, how in the world did you get me into your school?" Kagome asked.

Sango smirked, her eyes never leaving the road. "Well, let's just say that I have connections."

Kagome raised and eyebrow. "Like?"

"Like the principal." Kagome got confused at this. Sango smirked even more and said, "I caught him and a teacher making out in the girl's bathroom. I swear, it was hilarious! Blackmail, my dear Kagome, if you are still confused."

Kagome laughed out loud and clapped Sango on her back for a job well done.

"Oh, Kagome, after school I have to go to my job at your mansion, so Miroku will give you a ride home."

Kagome moaned. Sango had told her about his perverted behavior, since she had only seen a smidge of it last night.

"Fine, but you have to pick up my skateboard. Oh, and get my gold earrings. They will go great with that outfit for the club!"

Sango groaned. "Kagome, I might get caught."

Then Kagome did the puppy pout. Sango lost the argument.

Kagome was awed. The high school looked amazing! And she had her very own locker! She still could not get over the fact that she was going to school with kids her age. It was incredible!

Sango rolled her eyes at Kagome. She was walking down the hall, opening every single door in sight, and jumping around.

"Sango, Kagome, my favorite girlfriends!" Miroku said, skipping up to them. Sango raised an eyebrow and said, "Girlfriend? Wow, that's hilarious."

Miroku smirked. "Aw, Sango, you know it's true. You too, Kagome."

Sango smacked him upside the head.

Inuyasha came around the corner, talking to some girl. He saw Miroku rubbing his head and laughed at him. And then he kept walking.

Kagome shook her head at the pathetic Miroku. '_He will never learn.'_ she thought.

"Kagome, come on, we have our first class together." Sango said, completely ignoring Miroku. Kagome smiled and followed Sango to her first class, History.

"Ok, class, we have a new student, so let's let her introduce herself." The teacher said as soon as the class settled down.

Kagome groaned and stood up. Even though she was a princess, she still had some shyness.

"Ok, well, my name is Kagome… umm… Hyoga. I live in Hiroshima, but I am staying with my cousin Sango for a few months and I might even move down here, so I am going to this school, obviously. I am an only child, and I love to sing, dance, and skateboard. Anything else, teach?" Kagome said casually.

The teacher actually smiled at her tone of voice and shook her head. "That's fine."

Kagome sat down, then noticed the stares she was getting from a few kids. Especially this one kid who stared at her with such intensity that she got uncomfortable. She turned to him and said, acting sarcastically polite, "Need something?"

He smiled at Kagome and blushed. Just by looking at him Kagome could tell he was sort of oblivious to everything around him. He had short brown hair comb neatly into place, almost grey eyes, only slightly muscular, and he seemed to have an aura around him that was almost too innocent. He wore a baby blue and dark blue collared shirt, with dark blue jeans that were slightly baggy.

"No thank you. I was just staring at how beautiful you were. Do you mind if we could talk after class?"

Kagome smiled sweetly at him, although personally she thought he was just a little odd. He seemed to take everything a little seriously. No clue how she knew that, but she just did.

"Sure, but only for a little while. I have to go to my next class." Kagome said. But then the teacher said, "Well, I seem to have lost my paper for today's lesson, so let's have a free day!"

Kagome grinned, thinking, '_I love this teacher.'_ But then the boy came up in front of her and sat down in the empty seat in the desk ahead of her.

She inwardly groaned. Like I said, she was a princess, but she had some shyness. But she was too nice to just diss him, so she smiled and asked him his name.

"My name is Hojo." he said.

Kagome smiled at him and said, "Well, what did you need to talk to me about?"

Then he got nervous. "Well… I know how you like to dance… well… umm…"

And then Inuyasha interrupted. "Why are you talking to Kagome, Hobo?"

"Inuyasha, that's not nice! His name is Hojo." Kagome scolded.

"Kagome, this kid is a prep. A goody-good. Come on now, you can't be serious that you are actually going to talk to him." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.

Kagome stuck out her tongue and then she noticed Hojo was back in his seat, staring straight at the board.

Kagome scoffed. "Inuyasha, how can you be so rude? I bet you anything you anything you hardly know two things about the kid."

Miroku popped up out of nowhere and said, "Darn tootin' he doesn't. Barely said two words to the kid."

Inuyasha bopped him over the head.

"Who asked you!" he shouted at Miroku, who was rubbing his head.

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms. "Why do you care about who I talk to? It's not like…" and then she stopped, a thought coming into her head. She smirked and said, "You're jealous, aren't you?"

Inuyasha immediately froze, but then quickly put an act on and said, "Feh. Who would be jealous over a wench like you?"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "There you go with calling me a wench again. What happened to the person last night who called me Kagome and comforted me about my mother? The person who put their arm around my shoulders while I was sad?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and everyone in the class looked at him. He had a school wide reputation for being a kid with a tough attitude and almost no emotion except anger. Well, he was also a well known player, and he had never stuck with a girl longer than a week.

Kagome laughed at the look on his face, then sat down and took out some headphones and an mp3 player. She turned the music on full blast, put her feet on her desk, and smiled while nodding her head to the music.

Inuyasha wanted to scream right then and there. So he turned around and yelled, "What are you looking at? Bastards!"

The teacher had been sitting there the whole time, looking appalled, yet slightly amused. "Inuyasha! What in the world was that outburst for? Sit down right now!"

Inuyasha grumbled, but reluctantly sat down.

The rest of the period Inuyasha drew pictures of Kagome, then ripped them to pieces. Sango talked and laughed with Kagome, Kagome talked and laughed with Sango, and Miroku flirted with girls. Then the bell rang for second period.

"Yes! I can't wait till third period!" Kagome said, leaping around. Sango smiled and asked, "Why?"

Kagome stopped leaping and did a pirouette. "Because, my dearest Sango, that is my dance class period. Have I told you how much I love to dance?"

Sango rolled her eyes and nodded, saying, "About 200 times."

Lucky for Kagome, second period blew by in a flash.

Unlucky for Kagome, a surprise was coming in third period.


	6. Third Period

Kagome walked into her third period class; dance. She was smiling and holding a small backpack that held her dance clothes. Sango had told her that if you were in dance, they required clothes that stretched.

And then she saw him.

Well, actually, she saw them.

Inuyasha and Hojo.

They were stretching on opposite sides of the dance room, and every now and then Inuyasha would give Hojo a glare. Kagome gasped and dropped her backpack, creating a loud clang that echoed through the room. Everyone turned their heads toward Kagome, and she blushed, immediately picking up her pack.

Inuyasha smirked and walked towards her. Kagome blushed harder, noticing his dance clothes. He was wearing a white wife beater that was extremely tight and showed all of his muscles. His pants were black sweat pants and had an orange line going down the side of them. But then Kagome glared at him as he stood in front of her.

"Ah, Kagome! I didn't know you were that good of a dancer to be in Experienced Dance. Are you actually that good or did you bribe the teacher?" Inuyasha said, grinning down at her.

Kagome huffed and sidestepped once, took a step forward and moved around him. She did a triple pirouette, then flung out her leg and slowly put it down so that she was facing Inuyasha. She smiled and then gestured for him to move. He rolled his eyes, but moved. She did a sashay, and then did a perfect grand shetay. She kicked straight up while leaning back, then did a peekay turn and went into a high axle turn, landing right in front of Inuyasha, a hand on her hip.

He had wide eyes, and Kagome walked away from him to change into her dance clothes so she could dance better.

Inuyasha huffed and turned to see Hojo laughing at him. Inuyasha growled, but Hojo said, "Man, you got served."

Inuyasha shivered and said venomously, "Oh that was so wrong." And then he turned and went back to his spot to stretch.

Five minutes later, Kagome came out of the changing area for girls and every guy's draw dropped. She had on a black tee shirt that was cut off right below her bust, and it had a white Nike symbol on it. Her pants were black with a white stripe down the side, and she also wore black jazz shoes. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, and, as always, her mother's necklace was around her neck.

Inuyasha realized that he was practically drooling, and looked away. He hoped Kagome would go over to him to stretch, but instead she went over to Hojo. Inuyasha groaned as he watched them laugh and talk. He averted his gaze once more and walked over to a different girl who was stretching near by him. He started up a conversation with her, but she just wasn't as fun as Kagome, or nearly as beautiful as her, even though he had only known her for about two days.

Then the teacher told them to line up. "I will give you a number, and then you will go to that line and wait until the music starts. Then we will do our warm up."

She walked over to Hojo and said, "One." Then she told Kagome, "Two." She went around the room until she got to Inuyasha, and he was a two. He smiled on the inside, but on the outside he groaned, pretending that Kagome was a pest. Kagome rolled her eyes, but went to line two.

Inuyasha quickly took a spot next to Kagome, who was doing breathing exercises, trying to calm herself down. He chuckled at her and she in turn glared at him.

"Ok kids, just watch what I do. 5, 6, 7, 8!" Ms. Yura said.

The music was on and it was a song by Every Little Thing, called Yura-Yura (love that song even though I can't understand a word of it.)

Awai sora ga utsushita

Omoi ga kezu me ni tonde kita houseki

Hokori kabutta mama no zutto nemutteta kokoro ga madarete yuku

Ms. Yura leaned to the side and reached one arm over her head. Everyone in the class did likewise.

Kemuri no naka sagashimotometa koi no antena

Negai komete kumorizora o tsukinukete

Hikari o sashita

Kagome was copying Ms. Yura's every move, and doing a better job of it. At least that was what Inuyasha thought as he watched her out of the corner of his eye.

Daremo shiru koto no nai aoi hoshi o

Yura yura oyoideku

Kedaku mo habataku tori no you ni

Jiyuu sae mote asobu gurai no kiseki

Jareru ka no you ni warau kimi no manazashi ni tokimeki o oboeta yo

Kimi ni deaeta koto wa heibonna boku no nani yori mo mirai de

Kagome did alternating kicks, as high as the heavens. Inuyasha smirked, knowing that he could kick slightly higher.

Kusatte ita nurui kisetsu ni yokotawari

Sabotte ita ukemi darake no seikatsu ja

Nani mo kawaranai

Kagome noticed Inuyasha staring at her. Another thing she noticed was how graceful he was for a guy.

Daremo shiru koto no nai aoi hoshi o

Yura yura oyoideku

Kono omoi itoshii kimi no moto e

Toumeina boku ni umarekawaru kiseki

Kemuri no naka sagashimotometa koi no ANTENA

Negai komete kumorizora o tsukinukete

Hikari o sashita

Sore demo kitto,

Fuan ya kanashimi o kesayashinai keredo...

In a burst of energy Kagome did a perfect toe-touch. (It is a jump where you do a straddle in the air) Inuyasha tried his best to do one, although he had a little trouble. Kagome smiled at his effort.

Semayoi nagara mo aoi hoshi o

Yura yura oyoideku

Kedaku mo habataku tori no you ni

Jiyuu sae mote asobu gurai no kiseki

The song ended and Inuyasha and Kagome breathed deeply, tired out from dancing so hard. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, trying to be friends again, and said, "Good job."

Inuyasha smiled slightly, but said, "Feh."

Kagome sighed. '_So much for being friends again.'_

Then Ms. Yura came up to Kagome and said, "Since this is your first day here, we are going to do the dance we learned and then we can teach part of it to you."

Kagome smiled widely at her and said, "No worries. I catch on quickly."

The dance was choreographed so that it was split up into two groups; one was guys, the other, all girls. The guys danced first, then went stage right so the girls could come on.

They performed it once, and then Kagome nodded at the teacher and got into a spot on stage left. Inuyasha and Hojo's jaws dropped, knowing full well that she was actually going to try the dance. Ms. Yura raised an eyebrow, but let her try.

The boys got into there positions again and the music started.

People

Keep on learnin'

Soldiers

Keep on warrin'

World

Keep on turnin'

Cause it won't be too long

Powers

Keep on lyin'

While your people

Keep on dyin'

World

Keep on turnin'

Cause it won't be too long

Inuyasha was in the front with Hojo and ten other guys behind him in a triangular shape. The drums banged (in the song) and everyone did a toe-touch.

I'm so darn glad He let me try it again

'Cause my last time on earth I lived a whole world of sin

I'm so glad that I know more than I knew then

Gonna keep on tryin' till I reach the highest ground.

Then the girls came on, Kagome in the front of the triangle. They all kicked once, and then went into doubles (pirouette).

Teachers

Keep on teachin'

Preachers

Keep on preachin'

World

Keep on turnin'

'Cause it won't be too long

Oh no

Lovers

Keep on lovin'

While believers

Keep on believin'

Sleepers

Just stop sleepin'

'Cause it won't be too long

Oh no

Then both the boys and girls came on and Kagome and Inuyasha went into the front. They danced together, although it practically looked as if they were battling each other.

I'm so darn glad He let me try it again

'Cause my last time on earth I lived a whole world of sin

I'm so glad that I know more than I knew then

Gonna keep on tryin' till I reach the highest ground

And Stevie knows that, uh, nobody's gonna bring me down

Till I reach the highest ground.

'Cause me 'n' Stevie, see, we're gonna be a sailin' on the funky sound

Till I reach the highest ground.

Bustin' out, and I'll break you out, 'cause I'm sailin' on

Till I reach the highest ground

Just, uh, sailin' on, sailin' on the higher ground

Then everyone kept doing pirouette after pirouette until the song ended.

Till I reach the highest ground

And then everyone collapsed on the ground, Inuyasha and Kagome lying next to each other.

(You should listen to Highest Ground and Yura Yura. Those songs are the best!)


	7. A Run in with Koga

Sango roamed the halls of the Higurashi Mansion. She was nervous about taking Kagome's earrings and skateboard with her. I mean, things like earrings you can easily hide, but a skateboard? How in the world was she supposed to hide a skateboard?

She glanced into Kagome's room. It was empty of people, lucky for Sango. She was actually surprised that no one was in there, considering the fact the King Higurashi was weeping when she entered the mansion for her shift.

"Sango sob did you hear about sob Kagome?" John Higurashi had sobbed (obviously)

Sango shuffled nervously on her feet. "Well… umm… no. What happened to her?" she said untruthfully.

The king sniffed. "I think she got kidnapped. I have no clue how; the mansion is always so well guarded!"

Sango stopped herself from rolling her eyes. She wasn't kidnapped, but she might as well have been. They escaped without any problems at all.

"I'm sure she wasn't kidnapped, King Higurashi. Why would anyone want to kidnap her?"

The king had looked from side to side and whispered, "I think it might have been the demon wolf clan who kidnapped her. Koga was getting a little restless, and I think he wanted to marry my Kagome right away!"

Sango smiled slightly, trying to comfort the king, although personally she was scared of Koga. "My lord, I'm sure that Kagome was not kidnapped. I'm sure that she just… umm… ran away because of that whole Koga marriage thing." Sango said, thinking, 'It won't matter if I hint that she ran away.'

The king smiled, although it was a sad smile. He patted Sango on the shoulder and went on his way.

That was at the beginning of the shift. Now it was the end, and she was uncertainly standing in the doorway of Kagome's room. She took one step inside and began searching for the skateboard. The last time that she had seen it, it was leaning against the wall in her closet. She quickly found it, but she had a hard time looking for the earrings. Where in the world would she put a pair of earrings?

Sango looked back into her bedroom from the closet and noticed a bureau standing in the far corner. A brush and some make-up was scattered across it, but in the center was a gold encrusted jewelry box. Sango smiled at it and made her way across the room to it. Then suddenly, someone shut the door.

Sango gasped and whipped herself around. There stood Koga, one eyebrow raised, making him look very arrogant.

"So, maid, what are you doing in my fiancé's room?" he said casually, although there was a hint of annoyance in it.

Sango shook slightly, but said defiantly, "Cleaning. What do you think I was doing? I'm a maid after all. And why are you calling her your fiancé? She hasn't agreed to anything."

Koga chuckled and said, "Why, who said she had to agree? Queen Kikyo said I would marry the luscious Princess Kagome. That's all there is to it."

Sango's eyes widened. So Kikyo was behind this. No doubt she was going to force Kagome to marry him. She had no clue how, but Kikyo always found a way.

Sango growled. "You're a monster, Koga."

Koga's mocking face immediately turned into a scowl. He slapped her and she fell backward. "That's Prince Koga, to you, bitch."

Sango held her tears in until Koga left. And then she cried a river.

Kagome stepped out of Miroku's car and waved goodbye to him. Surprisingly, Miroku had kept his hands off of her. What she didn't know was that Inuyasha had threatened Miroku if he touched her once.

She happily walked to the front door. Sango had given her a key, so she went right in side, dancing the whole way. She dropped her backpack by the front door, walked into the kitchen, grabbed a quart of ice cream out of the freezer, and sped to the couch where she sat watching cartoons until Sango came home.

When Sango did come home, Kagome fixing dinner. Then she saw the red print of Sango's face.

Kagome gasped and dropped the pan she was holding. She rushed to Sango, who had tear streaks running down the side of her face.

"Oh my God, Sango, what happened?" Kagome cried, searching Sango's face for any signs of bleeding.

Sango sniffed and said, "K… K… Koga."

Kagome's caring eyes suddenly turned evil, and Sango got scared.

Kagome stood up, leaving Sango on the ground. "You know what," Kagome said quietly, her small voice full of venom. "I am sick and tired of that damn Koga. And I have hardly known him for three days! Maybe I should just go back to the mansion so he will leave you alone…"

Then Sango stood up quickly and said, "No. Kagome, I won't let you do that to yourself. We will find a way around this; I will make sure of that!"

Kagome smiled and hugged Sango.

"Thanks Sango, you're the best." Kagome said. And then she remembered something.

"Hey Sango, did you get my skateboard and earrings?" Kagome asked, hoping that she could get her skateboard so that she could cool off. Maybe go down to the skate park around the corner.

Sango smiled and pointed to her car outside. "You think I would let my best friend hanging?"

Kagome laughed and ran to the car. A trip to the skate park was in order.


	8. Uhoh!

"Sango come on! It's already 3:00, and the park closes at 5:00!" Kagome shouted to Sango, who was in her room taking forever to get ready for the skate park.

Kagome tapped her foot, making a loud noise, considering the fact that she was wearing an old pair of DC's. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail that had been pulled through the back hole of a black baseball cap that was on her head (I know, confusing). She wore a black spaghetti strap shirt with a blue star in the middle and black sweatpants that she had cut down to make caprices. She, as always, also had on her mother's necklace, and a pair of orange hoop earrings.

Sango bounded down the hall, dressed in a black tee that had happy bunny on it, saying 'I just realized I don't care'. Her pants were a baggy pair of camouflage jeans with a red belt. Her hair was pulled back into a half ponytail. She had outlined her eyes with black eyeliner, and they eyes beside the eyeliner rolled themselves.

"Kagome, take a chill pill, please. I'm ready right now, so calm your hyper self down." Sango said after grabbing her board that was propped against the wall by the front door.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at her, but smiled afterward.

"Kagome, check this out!" Sango shouted down to Kagome, who was on the ground doing a few ollies. Kagome looked up at Sango, who was on top of a ramp. Kagome smirked at her and shouted, "Are you trying to overcome my greatness with a few measly tricks?"

Sango grinned back at her and said nothing. Instead, she zoomed down the ramp, then went into the air and did a few turns, then flew back down and did a few more tricks while Kagome watched, amazed. (I'm so incredibly sorry, people that actually can do skate tricks. I just suck like that.)

Sango came down from the ramp and said, "Beat that, buster."

Kagome laughed, but then her eyes widened.

Sango raised an eyebrow.

Kagome pointed behind Sango and whispered, "Koga."

Sango whipped around and saw the evil bastard flirting with some 15 year olds. Sango, thinking fast, pushed Kagome into a nearby bathroom. Kagome and Sango were breathless from fright and the thought that Kagome might be found out.

Kagome leaned against a wall and slid down it into a sitting position. Sango peeked out the door to check on Koga. He was still talking to the girls. Then, suddenly, one of the girls nodded and pointed to the bathroom. Koga looked at the bathroom and Sango quickly withdrew into it.

Now Sango was scared. '_What if those girls told him we were in here?'_ she thought to herself.

"Kagome," Sango said. "We have to get out of here."

Kagome nodded, scared.

Sango glanced around the room, checking for any high windows or vents. She smiled for a few seconds when she saw a window over one of the bathroom stalls.

Kagome was cowering where she sat, but Sango knew she needed to do something.

"Kagome, get your ass up here. We have to get out of here! RIGHT NOW!" Sango shouted.

Kagome nodded slowly and stood up. Sango said, "Kagome, I know this skate park like the back of my hand. I know that right outside this window there is a tall brick fence. I am going to go out the window first, then stand on the fence and help you out. Ok?"

Kagome nodded again, choosing to say nothing. Sango entered the bathroom stall and stood on the toilet. She latched her hands onto the side of the window and pulled herself up. (Yes, Sango is incredibly strong. Yay Sango!) Once outside, she reached back in and held her hands out for Kagome. Kagome grabbed them, but then she heard the door slam. Kagome immediately let go and dropped down to the toilet, keeping her feet hidden. Kagome's breathe quickened. But all she heard was the faucet turning on and a girlish voice, probably a girl talking on her cell phone. Kagome sighed with relief. The girl entered a stall, and then Kagome started getting into the window. And then the door slammed again.

It was Koga.

"Kagome… I know you're in here… come out and we can go home…" Koga whispered.

He choose no time throwing off a bathroom door, only to find that girl buttoning up her pants. His eyes widened and she screamed, right before slapping the crap out of him.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I'm sorry!" Koga screamed while blocking his face.

The girl huffed and walked out the door.

'_K, not doing that again..,'_ Koga thought as Kagome snickered quietly enough so that Koga couldn't hear her.

Koga just decided to look under the stall to see if there were any feet there. Kagome knew he was going to look so she took a deep breath and thought, '_This is the perfect time to try out my miko powers. Please, Kagome, don't mess this up.'_

She took a deep breath and chanted an incantation under her breath while praying. In the background she heard Sango's whispered pleads for Kagome to hurry. Kagome closed her eyes and suddenly, there was an invisibility barrier around her. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. She saw Koga's face below the door, but he couldn't see her. Kagome smiled so much that her face hurt.

Koga growled and left the restroom. Kagome let the barrier go, and then she realized how tired she was. So she fainted.


	9. Safely At Home

"Kagome… Kagome… wake up!" a distant voice said to the unconscious girl.

Kagome groaned and stirred. She tried to sit up, but her head was in pain.

'Probably hit it on the floor after I passed out.' She thought as she sunk back into the couch she was sleeping on.

"Kagome! You're awake!" the voice said, this time less distant and recognizable. It was Inuyasha.

Kagome opened her eyes. Inuyasha was bent over her, looking curious and much like a little boy. Kagome giggled quietly and smiled at him. This time she tried sitting up slower and propped herself against the back of the couch.

"Ugh…" she moaned and rubbed her head. "What happened?" Although she knew that she had passed out, she wanted to know how she got back to Sango's house.

Inuyasha shrugged. "All Sango told me was that you passed out at the skate park. I think from dehydration… I don't know, I suck with memory. But she called me and told me to go to the park and pick you guys up. She is in the kitchen right now making some tea."

Kagome smiled, then sighed. What happened at the skate park was an incredibly close encounter.

Inuyasha sat down next to her with a worried look on his face. He placed a hand on her forehead and asked, "Are you ok, Kagome? You look a little pale."

Kagome smiled slightly and shook her head. "I'm fine, Inuyasha. And since when did you start caring about me?" she teased.

Inuyasha immediately withdrew his hand from her forehead and blushed. He turned his head and said, "Feh. I don't care about you. Sango just said to check on you every now and then. That's all, wench."

Kagome sighed, but then Sango entered with the tea and said, "Inuyasha, I don't remember saying that."

Kagome giggled and Inuyasha crossed his arms. Sango smiled and put the tea on the table.

Kagome took a cup and sipped a little. Sango was about to drink from her cup when she heard the back door slam. Sango's eyes widened and she dropped her cup all over her.

And she screamed.

Really, incredibly, loud.

Inuyasha flinched and covered his ears. Kagome gritted her teeth while Sango jumped around, trying to cool off. She grabbed a bat lying next to the couch and crept towards the back door, which was down the hall. The hall light was turned out, so she couldn't see anything. Suddenly, she attacked the person who had intruded into her home, and Kagome and Inuyasha heard a loud, "OW! Sango! Calm down!"

It was Miroku.

Sango and Miroku came out of the hall, Sango's eyes blazing, and Miroku holding his head, which now had three bumps on it. Kagome and Inuyasha cracked up, leaning on each other to stable themselves.

Sango huffed and sat down, crossing her arms. Kagome wiped fake tears out of her eyes and asked Miroku, "Why in the world did you come through the back door, you idiot?"

Miroku smiled sheepishly and said, "Because I know for a fact that Sango would never let me in, and I also know that she won't guard her back door. Simple logic."

Sango rolled her eyes. "You should also know for a fact that I can beat the living crap out of anyone who chooses to break into my house."

Inuyasha snorted and said, "Wow, that's funny, you beating… up…" He trailed off when he saw the look in Sango's eyes. He gulped and smiled nervously. "Hehe. Just kidding, Sango."

Kagome raised an eyebrow when she noticed Miroku was holding a bag in one hand.

"Miroku," Kagome asked. "What are you holding?"

Miroku smirked and said, "Well, I had an idea."

Sango groaned and Miroku glared at her. "Anyways, I was thinking that we could have a little sleep over. I've always wanted to sleep in Sango's house…" said, Miroku, dreamy eyed.

Sango smacked him upside the head and said, "Hoshi, no way in hell am I…"

But Kagome cut her off and said, "Yeah, you guys should spend the night. Like a party for my first day at school."

Inuyasha looked at her oddly. Kagome stuttered, "Well… um… my step-mother has home-schooled me ever since I could talk. She hardly let me outside."

Sango nodded, trying to get Inuyasha and Miroku to believe her story.

Then Miroku turned to Sango and said, "So, how about it?"

Sango sighed, but nodded her head in agreement. An unwilling agreement, mind you, but still an agreement.

Miroku clapped his hands and said, "Ok then, it's settled. Inuyasha, go get your stuff, and then you can come back and we can play a little game of truth and/or dare."

Kagome bit her lip. What if they asked her a question that would hint them about her lie?


End file.
